


Got To Get Her

by BarbieWithSass



Category: Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieWithSass/pseuds/BarbieWithSass
Summary: Edward left for the summer to a South Countries to help Carlisle caring for the sick in Argentina, he comes back to Forks from a summer vacation as he vowed to make this experience as a high schooler his last.





	Got To Get Her

Flashback: Edward left the school year last year as he promised Carlisle that he would go to South America to help him care for the children who couldn't afford the medical attention they needed he agreed in spending his summer tending to those who were less fortunate. However he had to put on hold of a band he created with his friends and family as they were called " Skull Brash" they were a rock and roll group as Edward live the classics and music before his time. He was well known for his band at school but with his promise to Carlisle they band decided to take a break until summer vacation ended as they would go back to what they just left off from. #Edward packed his bags and took things that were important to him for his trip to South America. " I'm ready" Edward greeted Carlisle downstairs as a driver was waiting to toss their luggage in the back of the trunk. He kissed his adoptive mother Esme goodbye as she watched them leave the premises. " Have fun, and please call me" Edward nodded his head as he left his home and headed to the car. He didn't need to drive so he sat in the backseat with his CD player that he brought along with him. As they arrived to their destination at the airport Edward and Carlisle had their tickets in hand and boarded the plane. It took them several hours before they finally reached to South America. Edward boarded off the plane as he waited for Carlisle to gather their luggage at the terminal. Carlisle smiled " I'm sure you will have fun here Edward, we can take lots of pictures to show Esme when we get back home." Edward smiled as he nodded his head. " Sure, thing." He found his luggage and grabbed Carlisle Luggage as they left the lobby of the airport and looked for a taxi. Edward looked around as he waved his hand up to get someone attention. Edward smiled as one pulled up as he opened the back of the trunk and tossed both luggages in the back. He opened the car door and scooted himself in. Carlisle followed as he closed the door " Excuse me sir we have reservations in Buenos Aires, Argentina. We are visitors that will be aiding to those who are sick, please take us to Buenos Aires." The driver nodded his head and agreed. 

 

Time skip: Edward spent his summer in Argentina helping Carlisle helping those who were less fortunate they arrived back in Forks as the summer ended and he was happy to be back. As they arrived home Esme greeted them at the door, giving hugs and kisses to both of her guys. " Glad to be home" Edward went up to his room with his luggage as he went to shower. It was a long trip coming back as he missed being home. School was starting again tomorrow as he couldn't wait to see his friends and start the band again. He missed his music and being around people he actually knew. Being in Argentina he hardly knew anyone and didn't speak to many people. Edward had gotten himself ready for the next day. He prepared his backpack with his books, pencils, and other school things he may need. This year would be important to him as he will be a senior this year. Everything counts and he wanted this year to be special. He had a bucklist that he wanted to complete. Make new friends, have a girlfriend, fall in love, take her to prom. This year he was ready. It was his last year for Forks High, and he wanted to experience what a real high school student should be about. As he waiting in the parking lot, he was surrounded by his siblings, he gazed at all the students deciding which girl he would take to prom, he looked around thoroughly if any of the girls from Forks High has caught his attention, sadly he didn’t notice anyone until he seen a girl pull up in her Red Shiny Volvo pick up truck, the other students stopped and stared at her, as Edward had to agree she was breathtaking. “That’s the girl.” The bell had rung for everyone to go inside, he waited patiently for the girl to enter the school building as he wanted to introduce himself to her. Edward started to walk slowly as he made his way to the entrance. “ Hello.” He smiled at the brunette. I’m Edward Cullen. You must be new here.” Obviously he heard the whispers from the other students and read their thought about the new girl, but he wanted to form his own opinion. Bella was pretty. As he stood close to her he couldn’t read her mind which He wanted to find out more. He was able to read every mind that was surrounding them, but her, he heard nothing. Which he thought was odd. As Bella grew closer to him, unsuccessfully he wasn’t able to hear her thoughts. That’s when he knew, she was the one.


End file.
